According to some estimates, more than 30 billion devices will be capable of being connected by 2020. These devices may include sensor devices, wearable devices, computing devices, and the like. Many of these devices may operate, either permanently or transiently, within a network that includes other such devices. The devices may be interoperably configurable to collectively perform one or more tasks, e.g. on behalf of a user and/or an application, and therefore may be referred to as interoperable devices. Thus, networks may include a large number of interoperable devices, and there may be a significant complexity associated with managing such devices, e.g. in conjunction with performing a task requested by an application and/or a user.